


Revenge Is Best Served Cold

by aporia



Series: The Dark Chase [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Bottom Chrollo, Crossdressing, Dark Lemon, Dubious Consent, KrKr Week 2018, KrKr Week free day, Kurokura Week 2018, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Top Kurapika, krkrweek, kurokuraweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aporia/pseuds/aporia
Summary: York Shin Canon Divergence:  Kurapika wants to break Chrollo’s smug face so bad. What’s best way to put him in his place?





	Revenge Is Best Served Cold

“I could easily kill him right now.” Kurapika tightens the grip of his chains, eyes shining with rage as he watches the recently captured Phantom Troupe boss, sleeping in the backseat next to him. 

Chrollo had been knocked out by Melody’s powers, since both Leorio and her agreed that it was the easiest way to transport him to the airport and handle the situation. “This bastard is sleeping so peacefully.” Kurapika grunts and punches him sonorously, neglectful of Chrollo’s unconscious state.

“You should slow down, Kurapika.” Melody says, visibly concerned. She fastens her seatbelt and glances back at Kurapika, as he lands another punch on Chrollo. 

Leorio quickly turns the car engines on and backs Melody up. “Yeah, that’s enough. You can punch him all you want, but not now. I need to focus on driving as fast as I can.” He says in an attempt to make Kurapika stop. Kurapika’s increased tension over the week lingers heavy in their surroundings, making both Melody and Leorio nervous and concerned with his psychological well being.

 Besides, they can’t afford another failure, like what has just happed with Gon and Killua. It will be better to keep things low, wait for Kurapika to cool down a bit, and avoid unnecessary attention until they are safely away and out of the reach of other members of the Phantom Troupe.

 “I’m sorry, Leorio.” Kurapika stops physically harming Chrollo, for now.

It is stupid to punch him when the son of bitch is sleeping blissfully. This is him venting, using the Spider Head as a sort of instant stress reliving punching bag, but he needs to keep his head cool. He would make him suffer, but not now. Additionally, Kurapika dislikes showing this side of him in front of Leorio and Melody. They don’t deserve to be tainted by Kurapika’s increasing dark thoughts.

They kept their cool and overlooked Kurapika’s behavior even though he was a murderer. He has truly grateful to have them both in his life, but even though Leorio and Melody are lending him a hand retrieving Gon and Killua, Kurapika has his own plans too.

He has been waiting for this moment long enough. Now that his hands are already tainted with blood he doesn’t feel restricted anymore, but free to fulfill his oath to his clan. Now it is time for Chrollo, in his custody, to suffer before being released on Kurapika’s terms. Murdering him like this would be a gentle mercy.

Melody gently hands him a handkerchief, and Kurapika proceeds to clean his hands, stained in blood from all the punching. Leorio says they are acceptably far-off now, meaning that it is time to start acting on their plan.

Stoically, Kurapika reaches for Chrollo’s phone inside his pocket and makes a call.

“I have three demands. The general rule is that my demands are absolute. If you don’t obey, I will kill your leader immediately.” He says, when someone answers his call. He must follow the plan.

He will give this bastard back, but he can’t insure in what condition.

 

 

====

 

 

When the blimp gathers enough altitude, Kurapika turns to Melody and Leorio, both still at his side.

“Please, stay put at the lounge. I will send a message when Pakunoda is near.” Kurapika does his best to look composed in front of them. He takes off his beret to straighten up his wig, then reapplies his makeup. Chrollo is lying next to him on the floor, fast asleep, so he doesn’t notice Kurapika fixing up his cover.

“I’d rather stay with you, Kurapika.” Leorio admits. He leans close and takes off Kurapika’s sunglasses. He is still not sure if Kurapika is in condition to be by himself in this situation and still maintain his disguise.

 Leorio deeply cares for Kurapika’s anonymity as the Chain User.

“Grab a drink, take a smoke break. Show Melody the view. I can handle myself and everything is going according to our plan.” Kurapika says as calmly as he can manage.  “Don’t worry, I won’t kill him.”

Melody knows by his heartbeat it is a lost cause. Leorio is still insistent on staying by his side, but she knows that in this dangerous path that Kurapika was walking, he wouldn’t allow anything to stand between him and his revenge.

“Come, Leorio. Let’s go. And there is no need for you to doll up any more, you look beautiful, Kurapika,” Melody is understanding of Kurapika’s resolution, just as she is hopeful to to deviate the subject for a lighter one.

She wouldn’t judge his intention, since who was she to know what was right or wrong on this situation? Kurapika has finally captured the one responsible for his people’s demise. Something he had been seeking for years, making his heart sound heavier day after day. So she grabs Leorio’s hand and smiles to Kurapika. “I hope you find peace,” she says, and Leorio finally agrees to leave, cigarette in his hand to help him handle this situation.

Kurapika smiles back at them, as he locks the door and comes back to Chrollo.

He has been waiting for this for so long. His mind had always played a million possibilities of how he would handle this situation when the time finally came. How would he get the revenge he always desired?

Since Melody is already far away from them, he would have to be the one to wake that twisted Snow White up.

“Wake up,” he shouts. Concentrating all of his strength, he kicks Chrollo on the stomach, satisfied with the sound of cracking ribs it produced and also with Chrollo waking up almost immediately after.

Chrollo coughs up some blood and hazily looks at his captor, as the situation slowly dawns on him.

Another kick lands right on his middle. 

“I said, wake up… now!” Kurapika orders harsher, raising Chrollo up with his chains. Chrollo tilts his face up and looks straight at Kurapika’s eyes, staring deeply while trying to breathe after the beating.

“What are you looking at?” Kurapika demands, staring back at Chrollo with rage. His contacts barely covered the bright red in his eyes anymore.

“I didn’t expect the Chain User to be a woman,” Chrollo replies simply with a smile, already recomposing himself after the beating. He notices those eyes, and finally understands who is the enemy he is dealing with.

Kurapika smirks with the audacity and tightens the chain around his neck. He wants so bad to exterminate that smug smile. However, he has an agreement with Leorio and Melody, and would still maintain his disguise to protect his identity.

Chrollo can still breathe, but barely. He does his best to still maintain eye contact with Kurapika.

“You should be careful, that could be the last thing out of your mouth,” Kurapika says menacingly.

He can easily break his neck. The fact Chrollo is completely at his mercy makes him take some enjoyment out this situation, but he can’t kill him. Not now. He needs Gon and Killua first.

“I know about the boys, you won’t kill me. I am somewhat sorry to disappoint you,” Chrollo says, dauntless. He knows the Chain User is putting up this little show for her own personal amusement. Chrollo expects his comrades will see right through it, as he finally begins to understand the point of all this.

“I’m not so composed that I’ll ignore your taunts,” Kurapika rebuts and lands a hard punch on his smug face. He needs to constantly remind himself to use all his will to keep him alive. Making Chrollo lose his cool is what he is really into at the moment.

The punch lands on his face and a tooth breaks from the impact. Chrollo spits it out with a chuckle. “This is insignificant to me. All of this. Would you like to break another rib? Make me lose a tooth with a punch? Please feel comfortable to. This is just another coffee break to me. I have no value as hostage.” Chrollo says, seriously. “The Spider will go on even if I’m dead.”

“Stop babbling,” Kurapika demands, as he orders his chains to tighten around his neck, entering the flesh and making him suffocate. Why couldn’t he make Chrollo suffer? Just for a bit?

Kurapika fully intends to continue beating him up until he breaks, but his phoned buzzes. It is a message from Pakunoda, saying she has just arrived in the designed location.

“You said you don’t matter? Think again.” Kurapika says, showing him the screen with a small satisfied smile.

He can’t break him, but at least he will for sure retrieve Gon and Killua. He still wants to make Chrollo lose his cool until he hands him back to Phantom Troupe, and still expects to find a way for this to happen. He won’t kill him, but he will make sure to mark him forever in a way that Chrollo would never be able to forget. There is still time for that.

Kurapika loosens his chains, allowing Chrollo to breathe, and texts Leorio and Melody to make preparations for them to fetch Pakunoda.

 

  
  


=======

 

 

Everything proceeds according to their plan, and Kurapika is able to successfully use Judgement Chain on both Chrollo and Pakunoda.

She doesn’t question Chrollo’s battered state and seems trusting on Kurapika’s words, as the Spider Head remains gagged throughout the entire exchange.

Afterwards, Melody offers Kurapika her and Leorio’s company again, worrying for all of the conflicted feelings she could hear in his heart. Kurapika declines politely and, for the sake of maintaining the facade of normality, even jokes about how Leorio has probably smoked his entire cigarette package during their long wait.

She sees right thought him, but once again she allows him to stay alone with Chrollo, hoping that he will feel better when everything comes to a close.

Kurapika drags a non protesting Chrollo back to their previous waiting location, and once again locks the door.

A contemplative Kurapika releases the gag on Chrollo’s mouth and proceeds to chain him against a wall.

“What now? Another beating session? We do still have half an hour until Paku is back. I hope you feel satisfied afterwards,” Chrollo says, as he analyses the pensive face of his captor.

Kurapika kicks his crotch, and when he hears Chrollo cry from the pain he smiles deviously.

“Thirty minutes is enough for me,” he says, enjoying Chrollo’ groan of pain. “Where is that almighty face of yours now?” Kurapika asks, amused with Chrollo’s reaction to pain.

Kurapika conjures more chains, both to remove Chrollo’s coat and to secure him harshly against the wall.

“You are the one who’s cornered. I do not fear what you have in mind, Miss.” Chrollo says, trying to recompose his collectedness. Cold chains start to wriggle around his body, making him shiver a bit, but the image of the Chain User taunting him is somewhat delightful to watch.

Kurapika comes forward and steps on his crotch, this time with his right foot, slowly making circles in harsh movements, all the while staring deeply at him, teasing in order to be invasive. Thoughts start to cross Kurapika’s mind, and he sees a possibility of messing up with Chrollo somehow.

He will be the devil if he has to. All he needs right now is to him suffer.

Chrollo is mildly surprised with this unexpected provocation after the pain. What was it that this Kurta girl wanted? Revenge? It seems otherwise, as he fees the chains invading his hips and loosing Chrollo’s pants and boxers, in a rough, violent way.

In an almost stoic way, Kurapika slowly teases him with his boots, enough to notice his arousal emerging. When all this stimulation starts to be fruitful and Kurapika notices him get turned on enough, he steps on his private parts again, making him suffer with the pain.

“Looks like otherwise?” Kurapika says, as Chrollo moans.

Kurapika feels good being in control, but there is something that still bothers him. Chrollo, even though he is in such a dominated and undignified state, still has it in him to look at Kurapika’s eyes in defiance.

He need more, to make him more vulnerable. He needs to be broken.

As he sees these mixed reactions of pain and pleasure from Chrollo, Kurapika commands his chains to wrap around him. Some of them circle around Chrollo’s cock, stimulating as well as hurting, while others wrap around his neck, applying pressure and suffocating him.

And this is when Kurapika finally sees the leader of the Phantom Troupe start to loose his head. He finally understands how pleasurable it was to have this power on his hands; Kurapika finally knows his weakness.

As the chains squirm and tighten around Chrollo’s neck, Kurapika can see his arousal grow bigger. His chains are stroking his member in a rough way, and Chrollo involuntarily starts moving along the rhythm, but is held back as the chains that tie him to the wall get tighter. Another freshly summoned chain makes its way to his entrance, and Chrollo can’t help but moan in pleasure softly as Kurapika commands all those incitements.

The lack of oxygen, added with those chains teasing him, entering him, and pumping him make Chrollo complete lose his cool for a some time. Kurapika in turn is amused and proud of himself, having finally found the weak point of his doomer. What a treat see him vulnerable and degraded like that.

“I see you enjoy being a little bitch,” Kurapika says as he watches Chrollo’s reaction carefully. Kurapika has mixed feelings about this, since Chrollo seems to like it.

A inkling crosses his mind, and he has a plan after all. Sure, Kurapika can’t kill him, but he has other ideas how to make him pay.

Kurapika commands his chains to quicken the pace of the invasion, and Chrollo loses his cool over it. Since he didn’t lube it, he can see the pain in Chrollo’s expression while he is violated. This sight makes Kurapika strangely aroused as well, seeing the man that killed his clan suffering and almost crying over being invaded. At the same time, no matter how menial he was, Chrollo still looks like he finds some pleasure despite all the pain. Kurapika is choking him, hurting him with chains and making him as vulnerable as he could, and Chrollo looks like he is enjoying all the intrusions Kurapika was inflicting on him.

“It seems like I do,” Chrollo says as he is repeatedly penetrated by Kurapika’s chain.

As Kurapika listens to his answer, he feels furious. How can Chrollo be so twisted and perverse that he find pleasure in being raped?

Chrollo tries to move closer to him and moans loudly. How the hell, he was really into this ordeal.

Kurapika needs to keep his cool and find a way to make him actually suffer with this, no matter how.

Chrollo closes his eyes, focusing on all the strange sensations going though his body. Even though he has his deal of experience, he had never being taken before. The Kurta girl deserves praise for trying her best to make him suffer with his entire life or death situation, but it has the opposite effect on him.

He is enjoying it. This pain makes him feel alive.

It is exciting and he has never felt anything like this before. He is on the verge of choking and passing out from all those thing. Chrollo is sure this isn’t the Chain User’s intention, but he is fairly glad she decided to choose this road. It was so hot.

Kurapika loses his reasoning, because every one of Chrollo’s reactions rubs him the wrong way.

Fuck it, he’s not thinking as he unbuttons his pants. Kurapika dismisses the intrusive chain, making Chrollo moan in protest, but soon replaces it with something much warmer, and above everything, unexpected. Chrollo looks up at him in confusion, and moans confused at the abrupt advance, managing to breathe out weakly, “What?”

“Did I say that I was a woman? You shouldn’t let looks deceive you.” Kurapika says in rage as he orders his chains to hold Chrollo down firmly, and proceeds to use his own body to violate him.

Chrollo doesn’t protest, on the contrary, he moans louder.

He completely loses himself in Kurapika’s ministrations, being taken over and feeling exposed for the very fist time in his life.

At the same time Kurapika isn’t dumb, he feels the difference in Chrollo’s behavior and picks up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper on Chrollo. His chains work on Chrollo’s erection, teasing, choking him, and making him unable to think of anything but the incitements that Kurapika was inflicting on him.

His hips desperately want to rock harder. The chains are making him feel fuzzy, so hard it is to breathe, to think.

He needs to grab Kurapika closer, he needs to feel him, to ride him properly and completely, but those chains force him to stay on the floor, attached to the wall and unable to rise up to the Kurta boy, who is delightfully violating him, planting his nails deep on Chrollo’s shoulders.

Every time he gets closer to his limit, Kurapika grabs his cock, squeezes it, punches it, just for the sake of being a douche. Chrollo is eager to come from all this, but Kurapika doesn’t allowed it. Instead, he just chokes him harder and rocks his hips roughly.

Finally, Kurapika reaches his limit, and swiftly exits Chrollo’s tight hole. He looks Chrollo in the eye defiantly, and comes all over his face. Chrollo is slightly sorry that he couldn’t take the Kurta boy’s warm seed in his mouth instead.

He waits for Kurapika to finish him, beat him, whatever, but instead Kurapika just takes a deep breath, contemplates Chrollo’s state and laugh maliciously.

“So you indeed have a weak point. You look pathetic,” Kurapika says. He calmly reaches for his phone and recomposes himself after the orgasm, straightening up his wig and clothes.

Chrollo is left there, abused, and with his erection neglected and a very annoyed face. Chains start to slowly dress him again.

It is time for the hostage exchange, and Kurapika finally feels like he has won at last.

 

 

====

 

 

Kurapika and Chrollo arrive at the designed location for the hostage exchange.

Melody stares suspiciously at Kurapika. She can feel his heart a bit relieved, but at the same time she is a bit scared with the dark tone he also presents. He still has the same determined expression, but Melody knows something dark has happened. Chrollo looks different as well, but Melody can’t pinpoint exactly what was going on in Kurapika’s revenge. It is for the best not to ask about it.

Better to not know it at all.

Kurapika hopes Gon and Killua will run away, from the bottom of his heart, but knowing both of them, he knows they won’t. He is relieved at the same time, since he didn’t went until de end.

He is aware he did something abominable, but he doesn’t regret it. He knows he somehow found Chrollo’s weakness, he just needs to continue making him feel as miserable as he could. This is a good way to make his revenge come in motion, and someday Chrollo will pay double for all the pain he has inflicted him.

Kurapika received Killua and Gon with open arms and hugs them closely. He doesn’t want to lose anyone he hold dear anymore.

As Chrollo is returned to Pakunoda and Hisoka, Kurapika doesn’t bother to look back at him. This is his revenge for now and he is sure Chrollo will think of him, will have nightmares of him, will want him again somehow, and Kurapika will be right there, ready to make him pay again, no matter how many times.

But not now. All Kurapika wants now is to run far away from there with all the friends he cares so deeply for.

  
  


 

====

  
  


 

Hisoka studies to Chrollo, feeling that something is off, but he dismisses it. No matter what it is, Hisoka will finally have his fight against Chrollo. 

No more excuses.

Chrollo looks miserable, but Hisoka wouldn’t consider him strong if he couldn’t take some Kurapika punches.  Chrollo is still thinking back on everything that was happened with the Chain User when he notices the excitement in Hisoka’s eyes.

“He used the Judgement Chain in my heart. I can’t use Nen anymore,” Chrollo says casually. He couldn’t stand Hisoka and is almost grateful that he won’t have to go through dealing with him.

Hisoka stares at him in disbelief, then in realization. Hisoka has noticed the state in which Chrollo left his captivity, and considering the oddity of the situation, he makes his own conclusions.

“It’s okay, I don’t like used toys,” he says, leering at Chrollo in a suggestive way, and then takes a spot in the other blimp next to Pakunoda.

As both Blimps get away, Chrollo ponders about everything that has happened, and reaches his resolution.

He couldn’t use his Nen, and he needed to fix that as soon as possible, so that he could take the Chain User on again, and make him finish what he started.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I always wondered why the hell Kurapika topping wasn’t a thing.  
> That’s how this fanfic was born. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I’m not a native english speaker, so be gentle.
> 
> I’m always up on @antynomia Hit me whenever you want! Thanks for reading! ٩̋(๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)۶


End file.
